Of Chocolate, Clowns and Rings
by Dark Card Mistress
Summary: The title says it all. JohnElizabeth


Note: Minor spoiler regarding a reference in _The Hive._

**Of Chocolate, Clowns and Rings**

Elizabeth Weir sat in her office, looking at the screen of her laptop in hopes that the file in front of her would write itself for she didn't feel like writing reports. It was just past midnight on Atlantis so everyone who knew what was best for them was asleep. The only ones that were awake were the guards on night watch and anyone who didn't know what was best for them. Elizabeth was one of them.

She sighed for the hundredth time before she gave up on the report. She opened her desk drawer and pulled out a clear packaging that contained seven pink objects. On it was a post-it that said:

_Elizabeth Weir_

_Heard you were stressed beyond belief and hope this makes you relax a bit more._

_- Samantha Carter_

Elizabeth smiled at the kind gesture and took the post-it off the plastic packaging. Inside was seven chocolate bars encased with gold colored aluminum foil with pink paper around the foil, baring messages that amused her. Elizabeth read each of the messages before laughing out loud at one in particular: _Melted chocolate dripped all over…IMPURE THOUGHTS!_

Elizabeth opened the plastic and tipped out all of the bars, picking up on the one in question to eat it. She ripped open the wrapper and bit into the chocolate, closing her eyes in pleasure. She tilted her head back and leant back on her chair as she ate the chocolate in peace. The message made her conjure up a little imagination of her own as she took another bite. An imagination, which involved herself and a particular Colonel.

"Well what do we have here?"

Elizabeth snapped her eyes open and sat up quickly, cracking her neck in the process. She dropped the bar on the desk as she held the back of her neck in pain. Once the pain disappeared, she glared at the Colonel that was in her fantasy.

"Colonel Sheppard, what do you want?" John pretended to look hurt.

"Why the tone, Elizabeth?"

"I was having some peace and quiet and then I crack my neck because of you."

"Don't blame me! I knocked on the door but you looked like you were in ecstasy and didn't hear me. What were you doing anyways?" John sat down in the chair opposite of her and examined the bars that were scattered on her desk.

"Nothing, I was just relaxing. Something I don't usually get." She put on a fake smile.

John picked up the bar she held previously in her hand and read it out. After that, he looked up at Elizabeth, shocked. "Dr. Elizabeth Weir, is this what you have been thinking like all the time when you up late at night?"

Elizabeth sighed at his immaturity, taking the post-it and sticking it on John's forehead. John took it off and read it.

"Stressed aye? Go get some sleep then."

"I can't, have to finish a report." John raised a brow.

"How can you with a closed laptop?" Elizabeth looked down. The laptop was indeed closed. She quickly opened it again and pretended to type.

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods at this time anyways?"

"Couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk and I saw your office lights still on. You always stay up this late?"

"Sometimes." John didn't take his eyes off her. "Mostly." He still stared at her. "Okay, yes! I always do!"

"Go to sleep if you need some relaxing then." She didn't move. "…Or I'll tell everyone that you have naughty dreams concerning someone on Atlantis."

Elizabeth almost chocked. "What makes you think that?"

"Your expression when I came in. So who is it?"

"How did this conversation get to this point?"

"Not sure, just did. So tell."

"You sound like a gossiping schoolgirl and that's not right since you're a grown male."

"But when have I ever been mature?" He teased.

"Point taken. You let this go or I'll tell everyone what you fear the most."

"Wow, this time at night must make you immature as well. Besides, you don't know my fear," he said smugly.

"Clowns, John, clowns and I know many, many things." Elizabeth smiled evilly.

John stared down at her before speaking. "It's McKay isn't it?"

This caught Elizabeth off guard. "What? No."

"Who then?"

Elizabeth tapped on her left cheekbone. "Himitsu."

"Right," John drawled.

"Onto another subject, why clowns? Aren't they meant to entertain people, not scare?"

"That is one subject that I rather not converse about."

"Come on John. You've seen me have a little fantasy so telling me why would repay the gesture." Elizabeth smiled kindly to him, hoping that he would break. She triumphantly when he nodded.

"Okay but don't laugh. When I was a kid, I watched 'IT', mistaking it for a cartoon movie. There, happy?"

"'IT' by Steven King? Wow, I would have thought it was because you heard a clown swear and see another smoke at a circus."

"No. Besides, the physical appearance for clowns is freakish anyways."

"Okay, that part is true." John looked down and noticed that she had a ring.

"You believe in that stuff?" Elizabeth looked questioningly at John. He then pointed at the ring on her right middle finger. Placed on the finger was a mood ring.

"Oh, not really. I just wear it for fun."

John bent over and tugged on the piece of glossy paper that was wedged under her laptop. He yanked it free and examined the ring, looking back at the paper now and then.

"Well according to this, you are romantic. I wonder who to," John said playfully.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Elizabeth put on a smile that matching his.

As they drew closer, her heart thumped rapidly in her chest. Their lips were mere millimeters when Elizabeth pulled away at the last minute.

"You're right, it is time for me to go to bed." With that said, she left her office leaving a shocked Colonel.

After a moment, John too went to his room. If he looked at her laptop screen, he would have seen 'John' typed over and over with a post-it stuck on the screen of the laptop. On the post-it was 'John + Elizabeth' written in a heart with a red pen.

FIN

* * *

Please review and there will be a sequel to this. 


End file.
